Whats Happening to me
by ForeverShi
Summary: While Ichigo was fighting, something happened, something is happening to him, will Ichigo still be able to fight and protect the people he love or will he be gone forever. INACTIVE. Read my page for more information.
1. What Happened?

"Hey! What are you guys looking at?" A high school guy asked his friends.

"Look what happened," his friend with an unhappy smile said to him. The young man was shocked.

Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I have orange hair and brown eyes. My friends are Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. Rukia has black hair. She is mostly serious at times. Orihime also has orange hair like me. She is really nice and sometimes kind of weird. Chad has brown hair. He is strong and tough. And Ishida, He has black hair and wears glasses. So those are my friends.

"Are you serious Rukia? What happened?" Ichigo asked Rukia temptingly.

"A hollow hit this place. And it was no normal one. We should track it next time, so be on the look out." Rukia said. I nodded my head.

**Next Morning…**

I yawned. I realized Rukia wasn't there. Ichigo knew there was no school today. He thought, and then he sensed a spirit. "I'm coming Rukia!" Ichigo yelled while climbing out the window in his shinigami form.

He went to the park. He found the hollow there. But he knew it wasn't a normal one for sure. It was an arrancar. A hollow and a shinigami. With a broken mask. I saw Rukia lying there on the floor. I knew I had to do something. Then a few minutes later, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida showed up. Ishida was a Quincy. A Quincy is a person that had special powers and their weapon was a bow. Chad had some fist power to make him stronger and have a few attacks of its own. And Orihime had the most strangest of all. She could attack, defense, and heal. Everybody wanted to investigate her strange powers. But Ichigo and everybody else didn't want them to take her. "Is this a hollow?" Orihime asked wonderingly.

"Well, it's half hollow and half shinigami." Ichigo answered back.

"Ohhh." Orihime said still wondering.

"We don't have anytime for that, we have to save Rukia." Ishida interrupted. Then we nodded.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said. Ichigo attacked first. "Wow, he is strong. Wait, I can do this" Ichigo mumbled in his head. When Ichigo wasn't looking, he was about to be attacked, but Orihime used her shield. Then Chad attacked. Then everybody joined in, but Orihime. She went to go heal Rukia.

"Orihime." Rukia said quietly.

"Are you okay Rukia? What happened?" Orihime asked.

"I woke up early because I sensed an arrancar." Rukia said and turned her head and saw Ichigo and the others fighting. "What! Ichigo is fighting that. Wow. I guessed I got knocked out badly." Rukia said shocked and getting up to help them. But Orihime stopped her because she needed to continue healing her.

"Hey, you stay lying down. I'm still not done healing you yet." Orihime said. Then Rukia nodded. When Rukia woke up, everybody was around her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yea, I'm fine. Did you defeat the arrancar?" Rukia asked.

"No. It ran away somewhere." Ichigo said looking at the sky.

Then the next morning Orihime was making tea. She suddenly saw a shadow. "Ahhhhh!" Orihime screamed.

Well that's the first chapter of Going Deeper into Feelings. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review!!! Thank You.


	2. Orihime!

**Chapter 2**

**Review**

"Yea, I'm fine. Did you defeat the arrancar?" Rukia asked.

"No. It ran away somewhere." Ichigo said looking at the sky.

Then the next morning Orihime was making tea. She suddenly saw a shadow. "Ahhhhh!" Orihime screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning**

"Hey Orihime," Ichigo said while knocking on the Orihime's door. "Hey! Oriiihiiimeee! Hey open up Orihime!" Ichigo yelled. Then the door just opened by the wind. Ichigo gasped,"Orihime's gone! What am I going to do. Wait, Rukia!" Ichigo wuickly grabbed his phone and called Rukia.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo yelled on the phone.

"What do you want you dumbhead," Rukia said in her serious voice because she was at a spa.

"Orihime's gone! What are we going to do?" Ichigo yelped.

"Okay, relax; you want to come to the spa. Ahh, so relaxing." Rukia said relaxed.

"Hey! Rukia! How can you be so relaxed when Orihime is gone!" Ichigo shouted crazily at Rukia with people staring at him.

"Okay fine Ichigo. I was so relaxed until you called me." Rukia said while getting up from the spa. "Alright Ichigo, I'm coming. You just stay there and Ill be there soon." Rukia said rushing out of the spa.

"Alright Ichigo, what is it?" Rukia yawned at Ichigo.

"Look what I found in her room." Ichigo handed her a note. Rukia was reading what it said:

If you want the girl back, tell me where Urahara is. If you don't tell me in 3 days, your little friend here will be killed.

P.S. Don't you remember me Rukia.

Rukia's eyes were opened wide. Ichigo knew she was shocked. "So who is this guy" Ichigo asked Rukia with a strange look on his face. He also knew Urahara was on vacation.

"Jinboka." Rukia mumbled.

"Who?" Ichigo asked strangely.

"Jinboka, he was an enemy to Soul Society. People think he is dead by now, but according to this, it seems he is alive. I have to report this to Soul Society.

**Mean Time…**

"Let go of me you creepy guys," Orihime yelled.

"Now just be a good little girl and shut up," Jinboka yelled with a tired look on his face.

"Hey! Who are you calling little girl, you big dummy," Orihime shouted.

"Do you want to be thrown in the pit full of snakes," Jinboka yelled.

"No." Orihime yelped.

"Okay, then be quiet," Jinboka said.

Orihime thought for a second. She wondered what she could do. Then she heard some crashing noise. It was Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Renji. Ichigo turned his head and said "Orihime!" He went over there and untied her. "Are you okay Orihime?" Ichigo asked worried.

"I'm fine," Orihime said.

Then Ichigo went to fight. "Ichigo! Wait! He is very powerful and strong! Be careful!" Rukia shouted.

"Heh, Rukia just help me out with the other guys." Ichigo said and smirked.

Orihime wanted to help them, but she was injured. Ichigo was being attacked badly. "Hey, you little punk, if you don't give up and tell me where Urahara is right now, I will have to kill you with your own sword. Now tell me where he is," Jinboka said while taking Ichigo's sword ready to kill him.

"I won't tell you where Urahara is," Ichigo mumbled.

"Then Ill have to kill you," Jinboka said getting ready to kill him. "Say your last words, because I'm going to kill you right now!" Jinboka yelled.

_I hope you guys like the 2__nd__ chapter of What's Happening to Me. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. And PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you _


End file.
